Thrasean (Language)
This language, called Thrasean, was constructed by Alex Boer (Savage Reindeer) to be a parent of the multiple languages my story. This document will be a course on how to communicate using this language. I will start with nouns, then verbs, then adjectives, and then onto more specific complications. I hope you enjoy reading this course and continue in your linguistic studies until the time you leave this mortal world and go on your own journey, whatever that may be. Chapter 1: Nouns In Thrasean there are 4 forms of a noun, plus the infinitive, whereas English only has 2. This may seem mind boggling, but they are very simple, and easy enough to learn. The forms are: Singular, Plural, Additive, and Subtractive. Infinitive is just the verbs when not used in a sentence. In English, the singular and infinitive forms are the same thing, this is not so in Thrasean. Let us begin. Singular Singular form is very simple. It represents a noun, which there is only one of. All you need to do is add a “–d” to the end. Eg. ránshe “horse” → ránshed “horse (proper)” That’s it. There are some irregulars, but those will be covered later. Plural Plural form is also simple. It is used when there is more than one noun of the same kind. It is formed by adding an “–n” to the end of a noun. Eg. lánôle “island” → lánólen “islands” Once again, nothing to it. Additional English does not have an additional form. In fact we don’t even have a way short of a entire sentence to represent it. Additional form is when a group of nouns is actively becoming more numerous, and the speaker wishes to point that out. Such as an army or bacteria, or disease, or members of a religon. It is formed by adding “–llen” to the end of a noun. Eg. wane “a people” → wanellen “a growing people” A little more complicated but still fairly easy. Subtractive Subtractive form is simply the opposite of additive form. It is used to describe a noun, which is actively becoming less numerous. To form add –ssen to the end of a noun. Eg. some “tree” → somessen “decreasing trees” Too simple, don’t worry, it gets more difficult. Possessive Possessive form is special in that you still must add one of the above forms, then the possessive pronoun agreement, plus a possessive pronoun or noun in front. Let me give you and example: Eg. sótha “bed” → sóthad “bed” → vát sóthadavú “my bed” Let me now explain. The first step is simply the noun infinitive, it is un-conjugated. The second step makes the noun singular, and the last step is possessive singular. You will notice the extra word vát, and the ending –avú. Vát is a possessive pronoun for “I”, the English equivalent being “my”. The ending –avú indicates agreement with vát. The possessive pronouns and the accompanying endings are as follows. *''vát “my” -avú *pathe “your” -apa *ride “his” -ídé *rédí “hers” -edí *tóta “its” -óta *híe “our”(entire) -íhe *thíé “our”(part) -ethí *vaset “your”(pl) -éva *tévô “their”(m+f) -évó *técat “their”(m) -écat *tacét “their”(f) -acét *vátó “their” -átó'' Object Nouns Object nouns are the form nouns take when they are the objects of the sentence. It is really quite simple. The noun must always agree with the noun(s) that are affecting it. So one of the below ending is put onto it. *''I vút *You (s) pent *He nt *She shet *It that *We (part of a group) net *We (an entire group) net *You (pl) pant *They (m+f) th *They (m) th *They (f) th *They (obj) let'' If the previous letter is a consonant, add -e to the beginning of the object ending. So to make a sentence using knowledge in the next Chapter, you can make this sentence. Basíneth vát centédavú. → “He is stealing my book” Object Pronouns Object nouns are great, but can get annoying to write out every time. So I have invented (or rather added) object pronouns. These are used to shorten an object noun to make it not so tiresome to write sentences. To us these, simply replace the object noun with the corresponding object pronoun (below). *''I vút “me” *You pent “you” *He nét “him” *She shet “her” *It tath “it” *We (part.) nat “us” *We (whole) nat “us” *You (pl.) pant “you” *They (m+f) tam “them” *They (m) tam “them” *They (f) tam “them” *They (obj.) let “them”'' So, once again using knowledge from the next chapter we can make the sentence: Féfeneth palpedent “He broke the box.” to Féfeneth that “He broke it” Prepositions Prepositions are words that indicate setting. In Thrasean, prepositions are very simple. Unlike most other word types, prepositions never change. They must however come directly after the subject noun they are referring to. So: Onilned fér éshecánoch sómed '' “The rock is under the tree,”'' So knowing what we have learnt on nouns, we should have no problems with them. I think I have covered everything, but will return to this section upon discovery that I missed something. Onto the next section, VERBS! Chapter 2: Verbs Verbs are a big mess to try and learn. It is much more complicated than nouns. English has 9 pronouns, my language has 12. English has 3 tenses, my language has 7. I think you get the point. I will start by introducing the pronouns. Pronouns Unlike English, pronouns are added to the end of a verb after the tense. Let me give you an example and break it up for you: Senchánín “You (pl) danced.” This is from the verb sencha, which means, “to dance”. It is put into past tense by lengthening the vowel and adding –n. that leaves –ín as the plural pronoun “you”. The rest of the pronouns are as follows: *''“I” -a *“You” (s) -ínch *“He” -eth *“She” -ash *“It” -och *“We” (entire group) -an *“We” (part of a group) -om *“You” -ín *“They” (m+f) -othen *“They” (m) -ethen *“They” (f) -athen *“They” (obj) -othen'' Tense The tense simply defines the time an action happens. English has 3 tenses, past, present, and future. This language, however, has 6, plus a special tense.. They are as follows: * Past – This tense is used to describe an action that happened before, but is no longer happening. * Continued – This tense describes an action that happened before and is still happening now. * Present – This tense describes an action that is happening right now, but only momentarily. * Continuous Present – This describes an action that is happening now and will continue till later. * Future – This describes a tense that is not happening now, but will in the future. * Infinite - This describes an action that was, is, and will be happening. * Poetic – This tense is special; it is used to make a sentence poetic, and is added to other tenses. Ass you can see, it is slightly more complicated than English. I will now go over each tense individually, and explain how they are formed. Past Tense Past tense is quite simple, as with most of the tenses, simply add –n to the infinitive and lengthen the last vowel if it is not already so. So: sencha “to dance” → senchan “danced” → senchanín “You danced” Continued Tense Continued tense is formed by adding –nt to the end of the infinitive. So: taléshe “to see” → taléshent “to see then and now” → taléshentothen “They see then and now” Present Tense To form present tense, simply add –c to the infinitive. So: pánta “to bleed” → pántac “to bleed now” → pántaceth “They bleed now” Continuous Present Tense To form the continuous present tense of a verb, add –cán to the end of an infinitive. So: distre “to laugh” → distrecán “to laugh now and later” → distrecánínch “You laugh now and later” Future Tense To form the future tense of a verb, add –d to the end of an infinitive. So: finthí “to open” → finthíd “will open” → finthída “I will open” Infinite Tense To form the infinite tense of a verb, add –nd to the end of an infinitive and lengthen the last vowel if it is not already. So: sase “to love” → saséth “to love forever” → sasétha “I love forever” Poetic Tense Poetic tense is special. It is used to make a sentence a song or a poem, or to be dramatic, emphasize a point, or used just for fun (as some of the youth at the time did). Peotic tense is added onto the end of the other tenses, most often the infinate tense. To form, add el to the end of one of the other tenses. So: sinse “to kill” → sinséth “to have killed” → sinséthel “To have killed (poetic)” → sinéthelínch “You have killed (poetic) When Two Verbs Are Beside Each Other Certain verbs cannot make sense with another verb to refer to, often in the same sentence. For example, you cannot have the sentence “I can.” with out an action previously stated or another verb within it. Below is a list of verbs that need such a helper. * to be able to : athéáné * to want to : tente * to have to : thonta * to like/to enjoy : meluthe '' When putting the verbs in the same sentence, add the tense to each (it will be the same), then the pronoun as usual (also the same), but this time, add the last vowel of the other verb in its infinitive. So: ''“I was able to dance.” → Athéánénana senchanané. '' Chapter 3: Adjectives Adjectives are quite simply, words that describe nouns. They are not quite as complex as verbs. Describing a noun is easy enough to put in this paragraph. They are placed in front of the noun except when the noun is the object, then the adjective goes after the noun. Let’s discuss adverbs. Adverbs Only some adjectives can be turned into adverbs. For example, you wouldn’t say, “The man ran redly (from the adjective red)” you could say, “The man ran quickly,” Those adjectives that can be turned into adverbs end in a consonant: ''panth “quick” rút “calm” cás “slow” pash “smooth” Those adjectives that cannot be turned into an adjective end in vowels: dúrtha “tall” rání “red” céne “short” fathó “green” '' Adverbs are placed after a verb with the word “se” in between them. Then add “-ent” to the adverb. ''“They break quickly,” → Féfe panth → Féfentathen panth → Féfentathen se panthen''t Comparative Adjectives In English we have phrases such as “I am more likely to win that you,” and “I am the most likely to win,” We also have “I am the least likely to win,” and “I am not as likely to win as you,” when adjectives are use in this way, they are called comparative adjectives. Every adjective can be comparative. The comparative adjective comes after the subject noun and the object has the word “the” after it if the subject and object are different. I’ll make it more simple by breaking them up into 4 sections: Absolute, Partial, Negative Partial, and Negative Absolute. Absolute comparative adjectives are like the English word “most”, or the suffix “-est”. It is used when you want to describe something as more than anything else. Adjectives ending in vowels do this by adding a “-t” to the end and lengthening the final vowel. So: ''céne “short” → cénét “shortest” → Éshenta cénét “I am the shortest” Adjectives ending in consonants add “-ed”. pash “smooth” → pashed “smoothest” → Éshentheth pashed “He is the smoothest” Partial comparitive adjectives are the equivalent to English adjectives with the suffix “-er”. It is used the describe something that is more than something else. Adjectives ending in vowels do this by adding the suffix “-la”. So: rání “red” → ráníla “redder” → Éshenach pant the. “She was redder than you,” You should recognize the word “pant” as an object pronoun. Refer to chapter 1 if you need clarification. Adjectives ending in consonants form the parial comparative adjective by adding the suffix “-al” cás “slow” → cásal “slower” → Éshecán cásal shet the. “I am slower than her.” Negative absolute comparative adjectives (it’s a mouthful, I know) are like the English word “least”. It is used to describe that something is less than everything else. It is formed with adjectives ending with vowels by adding the suffix “-tach”. So: fathó “green” → fathótach “least green” → A hylethen éshecán fathótach “This grass is the least green” In that example, the word “a” simply means “this”. It is always put before the subject noun. Adjectives ending in consonants form negative absolute comparative adjectives by adding the suffix “-onil”. So: pash “smooth” → pashoníl “least smooth” → Shes calnefsh gárenthecán pashoníl “That river runs/flows the least smoothly.” In that example I used the word “shes”. It simply means “that” and is used the same way as “a”. Also, the comparitive adjective here is also an adverb, but we need not indicate it. Instead we know it is an adverb by it’s position (after the verb). Negative partial comparative adjectives are like the English word “less” or “lesser”. It describes when something is less than something else. It is formed with adjectives ending with vowels by adding the suffix “-paf”. So: p''ensé “soft” → pensépaf “less soft” → A sótha éshecán pensépaf. “This bed is less soft.”'' Adjectives ending in consonants are put into negative parial comparative form by adding the suffix “-ust”. So ''rárn “deep” → rárnust “less deep” → A dyná éshecán rárnust. “This lake/pond is less deep.” ''